1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new photoresist compositions that contain a blend of ionic and nonionic photoacid generator compounds. Compositions of the invention are highly useful as deep U.V. photoresists (including imaging at 193 nm and 248 nm) with the capability of forming highly resolved features of submicron dimensions.
2. Background
Photoresists are photosensitive films for transfer of images to a substrate. They form negative or positive images. After coating a photoresist on a substrate, the coating is exposed through a patterned photomask to a source of activating energy such as ultraviolet light to form a latent image in the photoresist coating. The photomask has areas opaque and transparent to activating radiation that define an image desired to be transferred to the underlying substrate. A relief image is provided by development of the latent image pattern in the resist coating. The use of photoresists is generally described, for example, by Deforest, Photoresist Materials and Processes, McGraw Hill Book Company, New York (1975), and by Moreau, Semiconductor Lithography, Principals, Practices and Materials, Plenum Press, New York (1988).
Known photoresists can provide features having resolution and size sufficient for many existing commercial applications. However for many other applications, the need exists for new photoresists that can provide highly resolved images of submicron dimension.
Various attempts have been made to alter the make-up of photoresist compositions to improve performance of functional properties. Among other things, a variety of photoactive compounds have been reported for use in photoresist compositions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,360 and European Application 615163.
Relatively recently interest has increased in photoresists that can be photoimaged with deep U.V. radiation. Such photoresists offer the potential of forming images of smaller features than may be possible at longer wavelength exposure. As is recognized by those in the art, "deep U.V. radiation" refers to exposure radiation having a wavelength in the range of about 350 nm or less, more typically in the range of about 300 nm or less. While a number of deep U.V. resists have been reported, the need clearly exists for new deep U.V. resists that can provide highly resolved fine line images as well as acceptable photospeed and other lithographic properties. Particular interest exists in resists that can be imaged with sub-250 nm wavelengths such as KrF radiation (ca. 248 nm) or sub-200 nm wavelengths such as ArF radiation (193 nm).